


Mission 42

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Naruto, Future Character Death, Good Akatsuki, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Nice Sakura, Overprotective Itachi, aromantic sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto left the village for peace. Now Orochimaru is threatening to destroy that. Oh yeah, and then there's all of this drama in Konoha, not that he knows about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This has A major Character death in it. However it isn't any of the following: Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Ino. Also this is a slightly lighter book then anything else I've written, so if your looking for angst this isn't the right one, although does have it's fare share. 
> 
> IMPORTANT: All of the character's personality's are based on what I believe their psychological output on life would be, based both off; their age, and experience. Do not say to me that Sakura is completely useless and that this is totally wrong, because although I do hate her myself, her attitude is at the level I believe it would be at age eighteen.

They had been married for two years, and though his husband still had long missions to go on, the blond had never let his faith, or his love for the man waver. He knew his husband would never cheat on him, for he didn't lie, he didn't need to. And he also knew that no matter how long he was gone, he would trust him back. It was both respect and trust that made them believe so strongly in this. The Akatsuki were focusing on protecting the Demon Hosts now, but as more people hated the "Demon's" they still said they captured them. And whenever Itachi was home -which wasn't as often as either of them liked- he would rave about the "Damned ignorant fools" who helped them find the Demon's on the bases that they wanted them to be killed. Naruto found it cute, he didn't voice it though, Itachi would have just glared at him.

Naruto had left the village three years ago, shortly after team seven had successfully gotten Sasuke back from Orochimaru. Unfortunately the damned snake hadn't been killed, but he hadn't been on the radar since so many suspected he ran out of bodies and died after Sasuke left. Tsunade had been furious when he had asked to be given permission to leave the village, she had exlamed that he was to be the next Hokage, and that he damned well would be. But Naruto had refused, simply stating he never really wanted to be, that he had only taken on the role of being a ninja for utter self defense, as the villagers speared him no expense when he was little. She had asked what his plans were slightly deflated and upset that he wanted to leave. Naruto had felt bad for making her look so solemn, but he had put on his determined grin and said "I am going to be an artist!" She hadn't even tried to hide her shock, Naruto couldn't really blame her, it was far to...quiet a life for him, but that's what he had always wanted, peace. She had reluctantly agreed to let him leave the village, she promised that the documents would be sent, and he wouldn't be put up as a missing nin. But his guilt had gotten the better of him, and had given her the location of his set up house, telling her that if team seven was ever in danger to send them to his house to hide. She had understood, and he had left a week later, not saying a single goodbye. 

So now here he was, nearly twenty with a husband, and a house, and doing the thing he loved to do. And there was a lot to do at the moment, even if it was only nine in the morning. Itachi would be coming back in nearly over a week according to his math and he had to get the house up to par as quickly as possible. As to impress his -likely- tired husband. 

xTime Skipx

[1st Person: Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha]

A knock sounded at the front door. Naruto checked the clock out of habit. It was nearly three, and he hadn't been expecting anyone today, then again Hidan had a tendency to show up unannounced. The blond shrugged his shoulders and wiped his flour covered hands on his apron before opening the door, it wasn't Hidan.  
Kakashi stood there, his one visible eye closed, an indication that he was smiling. Sakura and Sasuke were behind him, staring confused at Naruto, the blond squirmed, his eyes dropping to his bare feet for a second before meeting Kakashi's now open eye. 

"Yo. Naruto, I can't say I was expecting you when Tsunade-sama said she had a friend who would help us hide. Though it does make sense I suppose. Can we come in?" He questioned Naruto turned his head away from the lot, chewing on his bottem lip as he opened the door and stepped inside to let them in. They all came in, Kakashi looking far less surprised then his other -former- teammates, but Naruto doubted he was. As soon as he closed the door Sakura reacted.

"NARUTO!" She yelled, her face flushed with anger as she hit him over the head with her fist, Naruto yelled at the impact, it was a strong punch, and he hadn't been expecting it, his ninja reflexes were far to rusty. Thankfully she only hit him once, the blonds shoulders sagged sutly in relif. 

"Tch, you leave without saying a word dobe, and move to the coastline of the fire country? Why?" In all honestly Naruto knew his dark haired -former- teammate was just as furious as Sakura at the moment, but at least he knew how to deal with angered Uchiha's, he and Itachi have had their fare share of fights, and most of them had ended with angry and -totally- hot sex, but Naruto was confident that he could -would- find a way to deal with Sasuke without having to resort to seduction like he did with Itachi. 

"I wanted peace." He answered simply, Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but at the same time Naruto knew he wasn't asking for an explanation, at least not yet. Sakura, looked at him a little curiously but didn't say anything, Kakashi looked the most intruged, but also didn't ask. "Why are you here?"

"Orochimaru is tracking us." Sasuke answered simply, his voice cold. 

"Ah." Naruto didn't ask for an explanation, understanding that the man was after Sasuke's body once more, and wasn't against using his team to get to him. 

"Ma, Ma, Naruto, someone else live here?" Kakashi asked, looking around at the collection of kanta on the wall. He knew Naruto didn't like kanta and was making connections accordingly. Naruto inwardly cursed the man, then again he wasn't really convinced he could keep it to himself, especially with Sakura here. 

"OH! Naruto! Who is she?!" Sakura questioned, all malice gone from her aura, Naruto flushed at the question. Of course Sasuke took advantage of it immediately, his face twisting into a cocky smirk. 

"Got a wife dobe? Do tell us how exactly you acoplished that." He mocked, Naruto went to his own defense immediately, slamming his foot onto the hard wood floor and raising his fist, his voice loud.

"OI! Teme! I can totally get a wife!" Sasuke's smirk just widened. Kakashi sighed. 

A few minutes later they were all kneeling at the table, a warm cup of tea in their hands, far calmer then they had been when the team had first arrived.  
"So, you never did say who your wife is did you Naruto?" Sakua asked sweetly, far calmer then the last time she asked. Sasuke didn't even smirk, just stared at him with a curious expression, Kakashi wasn't much different.

"I don't have a wife, guess again." Sasuke snorted. Sakura brought a well manicured nail to her lips and tapped it gently. Deep in thought for a moment.  
"Roommate?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head, sipping his rapidly cooling tea. 

"Relitive?" Kakashi asked tone bored. Naruto shook his head again. Sakura looked at Naruto and lent over the table ever so slightly, a small smile on her face, as she angled her body so that she wouldn't spill her tea. And she spoke very softly, her voice almost a whisper in the dead silent house. 

"Husband." Sasuke sputtered, and Kakashi looked extremely suprised. Naruto smiled. 

"I knew you would figure it out Sakura." She grinned at that and sat back down, tentively on her cousion. Sasuke and Kakashi both turned to Naruto, but it was Sasuke who spoke.  
"Your gay?" Naruto nodded, Sasuke smiled at him and nodded his head, seeming to accept it easily, Kakashi smiled.

"I should have known that." Naruto grinned at his old teacher.


	2. Daddy's Home

Shortly after they finish their tea a loud wail is heard throughout the house, and Naruto laughs at the expressions on his -former- teammates faces. A child was crying, that much was obvious, but they hadn't even realized there was one in the house. The blond smiled and patted Sasuke and Sakura on the shoulder before heading down the hall an into the room where the young two-year old resided. Fugaku had been a complete accident, infact Naruto had been behond shocked, which soon turned to anger when he found that Kyuubi hadn't told him about that little detial of his anatimy. 

Fugaku was soon to be three years old, in fact his brithday was in a day, and Itachi had promised he would make it for his sons brithday, Naruto had given him a sceptical look and ushered him out the door with a long goodbye kiss. Itachi loved his son, Naruto knew that, knew that very well, his husband absulotely coddled the kid, in fact Naruto would probably be ended up seen as the "Horrible, stict, parent" if he wasn't careful. 

Fugaku barely looked like him, he had Itachi's hair, nose, eye style, eyebrows, skin. In fact if not for the azure blue eyes you wouldn't be able to tell it was his son at all, many books had said that the first born would take after the father far more then the mother -though he loathed to be called that- Itachi simply found it endering, and reason enough to try for another kid, he said he wanted more Naruto's running around, Naruto had point-blank refused. Though only for the time being, he knew Itachi loved children, but he was to young to have to deal with more then one, Itachi had understood, thankfully. 

Fugaku had stopped crying as soon as Naruto picked him up, the blond knew it had been a nighmare, and his son would not want to talk about it, he was right his son stayed completely silent as he exited the room. Fugaku was clinging onto his neck, pitch black hair that was slightly to long, ws beginning to get tangled, and Naruto ran a calm hand through it to remind himself that this wasn't a problem. 

The other members of team seven were looking at the blond with something akeen to awe, and Naruto laughed slightly, Fugaku copied him. The blond felt his heart melt, somebody had told him once that listening to your child laugh was both calming, and beautiful, Naruto believed it completely now, where he had been scptical before.   
"Aw! Naruto! Who is this?" Naruto smiled at her, and gently pulled back on his son's shirt so that he would look up, and not stare at Naruto's neck the whole time. Fugaku stared at Sakura blankly, he didn't talk often. 

"Everyone this is Fugaku. He came as a bit of a suprise when I was seventeen, the little brat decided to sneak up on me." He smiled, Sakura cooed, and Sasuke and Kakashi raised an eyebrow in questioning. 

"Fugaku huh?" Sasuke asked, a smirk on his lips, but it was obvious to Naruto he didn't know who Fugaku's father was, nobody would even think it to be the older Uchiha now would they? Naruto chuckled mentally. 

"Yes." Fugaku responded, his voice that of a child, yet somehow he had managed to perfectly capture his father's expressionless tone. Naruto resisted against the urge to giggle.

"Fugaku, I'm going to put you down now okay?" The two year old nodded, and Naruto put him on the ground feet first, Fugaku knew how to walk, had since he was one, Naruto had been concerned, but Itachi had said it was normal for Uchiha children to learn the basics of life quickly, and it had quilled his fears. Fugaku walked the few steps the the coffee table and sat down crosslegged, took out a box from underneath the couch, and took out some toys he wanted to play with, completely ignoring the other adults in the room, at least for now. The blond knew the inquizitive child would ask about them soon. 

"Otou-san where is Chichi?"

"On a mission." Fugaku's eyes cast down wards. "Butttttt.....He did say he'd be back for a certian someones birthday...." His sons eyes brightened instently, and he smiled, Naruto smiled to. He missed Itachi just as much as his son did. But then it came as fast as the wind, and as forceful as a wave. His sickness, God he hated himself for disregarding it, for forgetting to take his medication, he didn't want his son -his beautiful little boy- to see him like this, he didn't want anyone to see him like this. He flinched voilently and grabbed his chest, his blunt nails digging into his skin slightly. And then he coughed, red liquid gushing out of his mouth. He coughed again, his frame shaking, as he dropped to his knees suddenly feeling weak. He heard a small cry, his son, his beautiful son.

"Otou-san!" He felt the fimilar tingling of healing chakra on his back, and registered it as Sakura quickly, his vision was blurry but he saw Kakashi step infront of his son and pick him up, but before he could thank the man another voilent cough shocked his system. Now he just really wanted Itachi here, but he didn't dare voice it, he couldn't, his son however didn't have such quims, and began yelling. Franticly.

"CHICHI! CHICHI! ONIGI!" Naruto could hear tears in his sons voice, and it snapped it out of his coughing fit, though he still felt extremely disorentated, he didn't care for that though, his son was scared, that's all that mattered. Sakura was speaking to him, but he wasn't listening, he was simply looking at the form of his son in Kakashi's arms, scwirming to try and get away, he smiled slightly, and breathed in deep. His lungs protested, and his heart burned him, but he had to look strong right now. Even if he ad to force himself to.   
Kakashi put the disspleased, and angered child down, and immedaitly he went to Naruto's side and snuggled up to him, not at all caring for the blood stain on his chin, or the weak smile on his face, that was far more like a frown as he did so. Fugaku was looking at the opposite wall so he couldn't see the searching, and worried expression on team seven's faces. He knew there would be questions later but for now, he wouldn't answer anything relating the the cerent situation. 

There was a problem however, Uchiha children were rather weak as infents because of the body preparing it's self for the Sharingan. And they had an automatic self defense system placed upon them as a seal when they were six weeks old. The child had to be under extreme stress for the seal to activate, but Naruto knew on a subconstious level that Fugaku's seal had reacted. Itachi would be here within a number of days, as the seal was fussy to only work on the Uchiha's parents or Guardians as the case may be, never did it contact a non-Uchiha person, meaning that the seal wouldn't work in Naruto's favor but at least, Itachi would know. That at the moment was not a good thing. He didn't even want to think about what Sasuke would do if he saw Itachi. 

"Naruto..." Sakura really didn't know what to say, and Naruto cringed inwardly, he really didn't want to explain. But with both Sasuke and Kakashi here it wasn't really an option.

"I-" He swallowed, his face twisting slightly in self disgust. "I have TB" He said quietly, but he knew they had heard when Sakura stiffled a gasp from coming out, and the small tears in her eyes. Sasuke frowned, and his eyebrows drew together, barely conceling concern, Kakashi's visible eye had widened. "I-I have medication of course!" He exclaimed rather quickly, he didn't want to be dragged into Konaha for treatment, he had a family to take care of for heavens sake! Sakura looked relived at those words, and Sasuke and Kakashi visibly relaxed after seeing her reaction to the news. 

Fugaku was crying, his little fists wound deep into the blonds shirt, and his eyes were scrunched closed in anxity. 

"Chichi...Onigi..." Naruto frowned, he was still calling for Itachi. God there was going to be a lot of explaining to do when Itachi got here. Naruto sighed, he need a goodnight's sleep.  
"It's getting late. We should all probably get some shut-eye." The company nodded, and retired to their two seprate bedrooms, Sakura getting her own, as Naruto really didn't want to wake up to arrguments, of wet dreams or... anything else. He coughed into his own fist to disrupt his own thoughts, he did not want to go there. He stood up, and reached down his hand for Fugaku to take so that they could be done with their nightly reitual. 

xTime Skipx

Naruto awoke to the sound the door opening and closing. It was odd since it was only one AM in the morning, and none of his guests would ever get up this late, or early as the case may be, hell they probably hadn't even heard it. 

Slowly Naruto got out of bed, and walked over to the door, but before he could finish his journey, said door opened to revial the well known shadow of his husband. He smiled even though Itachi couldn't see it, and hugged the man tight, Itachi hugged back, though it was extremely tense. Naruto knew why though, Fugaku had summened him in a sense, and that was not a easy thing to do if you don't have a good reason. Naruto knew Itachi was extremely worried, and his eyes lit up ever so slightly even though the raven couldn't see it. He left the room quietly to go get their son. He normally didn't like to wake up his son so late in the night, but the kid would be pissy the next day if he didn't see his father right when he came home. That and the fact that Itachi was immencely worried helped to quil his protests on the matter. 

"Fugaku, Fugaku, Guess whose here..." He whispered as he saw the childs eyelids fluttering. He all out grinned when the little boy shot out of his bed, and ran down the hallway to his parents room, Naruto following closely behind as to asure that their would be no injury in this sprint.

When they both entered the room Itachi immedately grabbed his son and lifted him up so that he was crushed against his father's chest. Hugging him as tightly as he could and stroking the little boy's hair. 

"I. Was. So. Worried." Naruto then realized Itachi was clenching his teeth, and he smiled. 

"Are you staying?" He Naruto spoke softly. 

"Yes. We had already completed the main aspects of the mission when I felt the pull. Kisame is finishing up." Naruto nodded into the darkness of the room. And turned to the bedside lamp (A/N: They do have lights in the Naruto universe for those who don't know) clearly ilumenating his husband and child. Itachi was smiling softly at him. But it soon morphed into a cold expression as he turned towards the door. "There are other chakra's signatures in the house..." He left the statement open, therefore allowing the blond to explain.  
And explain he did. 

To be blunt, Itachi was not pleased in the least, in fact he came close to leaving the room andf killin the remainder of team seven. Fugaku pulling on his sleve stopped him. He had sat on the bed in utter silence after that. His eyes unfocused, and mind astray. Naruto let him. He and Fugaku stayed in the room until the sun went up. Then left to make breakfast, leaving Itachi to his own devises, hopefully to figure things out. 

Itachi came out fifteen minutes later, having discarding his Akatsuki cloak, and was dressed instead with his usual fishnet and sweat pants, his feet bare. He rapped his arms around the blonds waist as said blond was looking down at his steaming cup of tea. He pressed a firm kiss upon Naruto's neck as he did so. 

"They'll be waking up soon." Naruto said, his voice soft. Itachi hummed gently next to his ear at the statement. "Itachi can you go check on Fugaku, I don't like him to stay alone for so long." Itachi nodded against his neck, and kissed him gently on the check as he moved towards the youngest Uchiha's room, his footsteps light. Naruto smiled slightly, and started to serve up breakfast. 

It was five minutes later that he knew, that Fugaku had trapped is father into playing a game with him. But he didn't get the chance to leave the kitchen as everybody was awake now and looking hungrly at the eggs, hashbrowns, and bacon he had made. He chuckled at their longing glances, and served them up. 

"Where's Fugaku?" Sakura, asked between bites. "Isn't he a bit young to be on his own for long?" Naruto smiled at the rest of his team as they looked up at him curiously.   
"Nah, I'm sure his father can deal with him...For while." He mumbled the last bit to himself. Itachi may love Fugaku to death, but he was still awkward around the small child. Sakura's eyes brightened instently. 

"His father is here!" She smiled brightly, and Naruto cringed. 

It was then that Itachi came in.


	3. Awkward Family Interventions

It was strangely calm for a few moments, everyone was just sort of soaking it in. Fugaku was directly behind his father, though no one but Naruto saw him there, as everyone else was sort was slightly distracted. Itachi was simply staring blankly his lips far thinner then normal. Naruto noted that the taller raven was keeping their son behind him, his one arm making sure he didn't come out from behind. Sasuke's eye brows suddenly drew together, and his aura became deadly. Sakura was shaking, Kakashi was sudtle and was glaring harshly.   
"Chichi?" Naruto heard his son question his father, his voice soft. Itachi looked away from the table, and glanced towards his son, his eyes lighting up ever so slightly. Though Naruto doubted the others saw it.

"It's fine Fugaku, just stay behind me please." Fugaku looked confused but did as his father said, and held onto the back of his pant leg. 

"What." Sasuke hissed, his voice so low that Naruto knew the retorical question had been for his ears only. He took a shuttering breath, and without making himself obvious, he whispered back;

"He's a good man, Sasuke." He could feel the others hot glare on him, as he continued staring at his two most presious people. 

"He has you in a Genjutsu, idiot!" Once more it was hissed, but Naruto was gratefull that his friend had developed a good self control and was not yet attacking his brother.

"No he doesn't Sasuke, he loves his son, and he loves me." Sasuke growled at this and faced Naruto with a large scowl. Itachi didn't like it.

"Otouto, if you touch him, or my son, I will not hold myself back. Understand?" His voice was deadly calm, but that was rage for Uchiha Itachi, you could tell by his frowed brow and spinning three coma Sharingan. Naruto saw Fugaku hold on tighter to his fathers leg, and snuggle his face into the back of his father's knee. Naruto was aware of the fact that Itachi was threatening his little brother with death sutdlely so that Fugaku wouldn't know what he was talking about. But he was scared of his husband right now. Itachi loved Sasuke very much, and the fact that he had just threatened to kill him so bluntly - when their son was in the room- was terrifiying. Sasuke didn't respond, but he was seathing at the moment. And Naruto really wanted to expel the tension. 

"He takes after you Itachi-san." Itachi turned his Sharingan eyes to Kakashi questioning him slightly. Kakashi shrugged. "I have no intention of fighting when there is a young child in the room. Besides there would be no point, Naruto is obviously happy, and I couldn't bare to be the one to take that away, he desirves as much happiness as he can get." He mumbled the last bit, and looked at Sasuke expectently. The younger glared at him, but bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement to the silent order. Itachi smiled ever so lightly at his old captain, and looked towards Naruto. The blond smiled, an ocean of emotion within the blue deapths. 

"Fugaku. I believe I have present for you." Itachi said to his son, turning around and crouching to his level. 

"A present?" Itachi nodded, and brought out a box from his kunai pouch, it wasn't wrapped or anything, but Fugaku's eyes lit up anyway, and he opened it hurriedly. Naruto was just as curious, he didn't know what Itachi had gotten his son, but waited patiently at the table with team seven, unconsiously keeping an eye on the now silent Sasuke. Fugaku gasped, and held up with tiny fingers a beaded necklace, filled out with black, red, and four white beads. It had a clasp at the back, and Fugaku took no time at all putting it on. He then reached back into the box and pulled out, what looked to Naruto to be a hair elastic. 

"I thought you needed something to tame those locks of yours." Itachi stated, and Naruto inwardly sighed in relief, he was extremely gratefull that Itachi had thought of that. Fugaku had been refusing to cut his hair, and it was already shoulder length and slightly wavey, with a slight shine to it. It was scarey how the Uchiha genes passed on.

Itachi turned his son around so that he was facing the wall, and pulled his hair into a tight ponytail (A/N: Not a low ponytail, one directly at the back) a couple of short hairs had managed to escape and was hanging just above the young boy's right eyebrow. Fugaku turned back to Itachi with a large smile on his face, and hugged him as tight as he could.   
"Thank you Daddy!" Itachi chuckled and hugged back. 

"Your welcome, happy birthday Fugaku." Said boy gasped lightly.

"You remembered!" Itachi looked at him strangely, an eyebrow raised.

"You think I would forget my own son's birthday?" He questioned, Fugaku looked down, out of his fathers immedate gaze.  
"Well your always on missions I just sort of thought...." He trailed off. And Itachi shook his head. A sad smile crawling upon his face.   
"Fugaku, you and your mother are the most presious things in my life. I will never forget about you. Ever." Sasuke growled slightly. 

"Itachi, Fugaku, how about we go out to eat? We can go get some dango, how bout that?" Naruto really just wanted to get out of the house, and let Sasuke steam for awhile, he knew that if he didn't his best friend would do something rash. He didn't want anyone getting hurt right now. And the next town wasn't too far away, they could get there in twenty minutes, have a nice treat, shop, and come home in time to make lunch. 

"Please."

"Please." Both father and son said at the same time and Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the action. It was just so predictible. They headed out the door quickly Itachi saving them the time by simply picking up the now three year old and carrying him out, he was rather slow on his feet yet. 

*Iniside the house*

Sasuke really didn't know what to think, he knew that Naruto didn't live this life to spite him, and he knew that Itachi hadn't put him under a genjutsu. Yet the truth that he knew was just to horrible, and he didn't even want to acknowledge it, yet he had to, he had never been a man of denial, and he certainly wasn't going to start now, though it was tempting.   
Kakashi he knew, was monitoring him, staring at him with a bored look that said so many words, Sakura wasn't much better. She was worried, but he was not going to sooth her worrys not now, not ever, he just didn't like her. 

He must have looked strange simply sitting there hair casting dark shadows over his eyes, but his thoughts were far to convoluted to even bother brushing the black strans out of his face. 

He had to be supportive.

Naruto was his best friend, and he had already hurt him by stabbing a Chidori though his heart, he couldn't do that again, couldn't hurt him again. Even if it ment giving up on his goal of killing his brother. He had to give it up. 

'Besides...' He reasoned with himself. 'I have a family again. A nephew .... Naruto is my family and if Itachi just so happens to be involved then so be it. I'll deal. ' He sighed loudly.

'I'll deal....' And inside he really knew he could.


	4. Conversations and Secrets

Sasuke and Naruto's relationship had always been controversial. Itachi had always been aware of this fact, he and Sasuke's relationship had been much the same during their time as recognized family in the village. That didn't mean however that this amount of controversy was a horrible thing, in fact as Naruto had once told them it simply helped him understand Sasuke a little better.

Now however he worried for his family, Fugaku was very young and he did not need to be aware of his relatives disputes. Although Itachi could fathom a guess that the boy would figure it out at least partially.

Had they been living in Konoha his son would be in the academy already. He was quite smart.

"Itachi?" As Naruto's concerned tone reached his ears he turned to the blond. Their son between them looking as if the greatest mystery had been presented right in front of him. As he looked between them both, with an expression of awe. Naruto it seemed, was far too intent on looking, at his husband to even notice the child's stare. "Are you alright?"

"I'm worried." Came the simple response, and Naruto characteristically smiled at him, although the dark haired man was well aware that it was only because he had spoken the truth, one to many times he had tried to lie to the angel that was Naruto, and the blond did not appreciate it. Those were memory's Itachi both loved, and kept under his hat. No one needed to know about the ' _frying-pan incident.'_

"It'll all work out koi, Sasuke isn't an idiot, and Kakashi won't do anything now that he stated he won't, and Sakura, well she's Sakura. She won't take action unless strictly necessary." There was reassurance in his words, yet Itachi's mind wandered over other matters, more over the big picture then what Naruto was assuring him of.

"I know Saiai. That isn't what's troubling me."

"Then what is?"

"I can't explain it now." They were in a far too open plain, and if he did say something he didn't want their young child to overhear. Naruto gave him a look, he could see clearly even though he was turned away from the sweet man. He then wandered out to the dango stand, and Itachi was left to his ponderings with his son, who looked even more confused then he had earlier.

"Is something wrong Fugaku?"

"Tou-san told me something yesterday before the people came, and I'm confused."There was a furrow in his son's brow that made Itachi draw comparisons with Naruto and his son.

"Why don't you tell me what he said and I'll see if I can help." Fugaku did little more than nod, his small hands twisting his blue shirt.

"Well, tou-san said that, that I'd be, that I am, a big brother. But I haven't seen any babies in the house, and it's confusing me. Do you know what he means Chichi?" Itachi swore that for a moment his heart stopped itself, and his breath caught within his lungs for far too many seconds.

"Sorry it took so long, dango is served!" His eyes glared up at his love with a kind of anger that he was unfamiliar with when directed at Naruto.

"Saiai, are you pregnant?" Naruto stalled, quietly he placed himself on the bench that both his son and husband sat. His lip drew into his mouth at Itachi's leveled glare.

"I found out three days ago-"

"No. You are getting an abortion. As soon as the opportunity presents itself." It was simply an added part to their relationship that both Itachi and Naruto knew well enough, that this conversation would last more then one day.

"I knew it would come to this, Itachi, I want to have this baby-"

"With your health how it is?! Not possible."

"Doctor Yuri said that even with my health I could still carry to term, I knew that you'd be conflicted about it. So I asked, the baby-, doesn't pose a serious threat to my health or his own. Itachi please!"

"Naruto-"

Whatever Itachi was saying was abruptly stopped when the two of them came to realize that their young child was crying, his face red, and his hands in fists.

He hated it when they fought. Naruto gave him but a brief sigh, and then turned to their son with an expression of grief and vague guilt.

"Hey buddy, shh, me and your father are just a bit upset is all okay?" Itachi gave himself a moment, his nerves were slightly frayed around the edges as it was.

"This discussion isn't over." the one shouldered shrug was all he got in response. The raven to raise to the challenge clearly presented there. He had larger concerns at the moment, which bothered them, not simply because they were big enough to be called problems, but because they involved his family directly. That wasn't something he was comfortable with, his family was his life away from the Akatsuki's obligations, never to interfere directly, and now it had, he was still unsure of what to tell Naruto when the subject came up.

He'd be in a right state, and as much as Itachi worried for the health of his spouse with the baby feeding off his nutrience, Itachi was not so cruel as to cause a miscarriage through stress or trauma. This was something he'd have to place his feet gently over, test the waters and see where his boundaries lay.

The other Akatsuki members were already helping, looking around for the group targeting him and his family, drawing them away from their secluded little house. It wasn't a perfect plan, and it wouldn't work for long, but it bought time, and time was all he needed.

He only had a number of options when it came to his enemy. He could take the Akatsuki and try to eliminate them, but that wouldn't work, the group was had a strange power much like theirs putting them as equals, not to mention their numbers were vast. While the Akatsuki were composed of ten S-rank individuals, this malica group had at least a thirty A and S-rank members, enough to make a possible fight deadly.

Another option was to hide, but that was a short term solution, and Itachi knew that with that Naruto would get suspicious.

The last option was to ask for help. He'd been contemplating this one for longer than he'd like to admit. Now with Naruto's old team here, he'd have a chance to talk to Kakashi, and possibly ask his for aid. At the very least he could ask for him to keep an eye out for any members of the group. It was the best he could do right now.

Looking to his spouse he couldn't resist the smile that broke free on his face as he watched the blond fuss around their son.

There were difficult days ahead to be sure.


End file.
